je ne suis plus votre eleve
by Janedory
Summary: Hermione qui veut sauver Harry doit demander l'aide de Severus Rogue. Post Poudlard, HGSR


Boujour à tous!

Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire. Un petit one shot pour ajouter ma contribution au couple Hermione/ Severus .

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

Je ne suis plus votre élève

* * *

Hermione Granger remontait l'allée vers le château de Poudlard. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voie son ancien professeur de potion. Tandis qu'elle marchait d'un pas rapide, elle réfléchissait. Six ans qu'il était dans cet état, six longues années, où elle passait tous les jours voir son ami à Ste Mangouste. Harry avait tué Voldemort mais était plongé depuis dans un état catatonique. 

« Il peut sortir de cet état n'importe quand, avait dit son médicomage, mais il peut aussi y rester définitivement ! »

Il n'était pas question qu'Hermione ne fasse rien. Elle voyait Drago accumuler les conquêtes et doucement sombrer dans l'alcool, à chaque visite. Il ne se remettait pas de la perte de son compagnon. Il l'avait autorisé à fouiller dans les affaires de feu son père et elle avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose. Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, et avait préféré voir le seul homme de sa connaissance capable de lui donner un avis valable. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva sur le perron du grand château où elle avait passé sept ans de sa vie.

Elle entra dans le grand hall et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivée devant la porte de Severus Rogue, elle eut une hésitation. Mais le visage de Harry vint s'imprimer sur ses rétines et elle se décida. Elle frappa.

.-Entrez, dit une voix d'outre-tombe.

Elle poussa la porte. Le maître des potions était à son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Il ne leva pas la tête.

.-Bonjour miss Granger.  
.-Bonjour professeur.

Il daigna enfin lever la regarder. L'atmosphère était lourde, tendue presque glaciale alors qu'un feu ronflait dans la cheminée.

.-Que me vaut ce non plaisir, Miss. Vous n'avez pas eu l'obligeance de me le dire dans votre message.

« Toujours aussi agréable pensa-t-elle !»

.-J'aurais besoin de votre avis pour ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant le grimoire ouvert à la page voulue.  
.-Où avez-vous trouvé cet ouvrage ? demanda Rogue, soupçonneux.  
.-Cela ne vous regarde pas, professeur, rétorqua-t-elle.  
.-Je ne vous aide pas si vous ne me le dites pas, souffla-t-il. Surtout que c'est pour Potter, je suppose ? .-En effet, dit-elle d'une voix où la colère était difficilement contenue.  
.-Alors, où ?  
.-Au manoir des Malfoy.  
.-Tiens donc !

Manifestement, il ne la croyait pas. Il la fixa du regard. Elle baissa les yeux.

.-Drago et moi, sommes amis depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-elle. Depuis la septième année pour être exacte. Quand Harry et lui ont commencé à sortir ensemble et que Weasley, elle cracha le nom, s'éloignait de nous.

Severus Rogue regarda son ancienne élève attentivement. Il voyait son regard s'enflammer à l'évocation de Ronald Weasley. Tout le monde, sauf lui, avait été profondément choqué quand il avait trahi ses soi-disant amis. Severus, lui, s'y attendait. Ronald Weasley avait trop longtemps été dans l'ombre de quelqu'un. D'abord ses frères, puis Potter. Il avait voulu briller, il en était mort, de la main de son ex-meilleure amie. Quant à l'amitié Drago-Granger, il avait du mal à y croire, mais après tout, rien n'était impossible.  
Elle avait changé, mûri. C'était devenu une très belle femme. Elle était habillée sobrement mais sombrement. Sa cape noire recouvrait en partie une longue robe, noire également. Ses cheveux étaient simplement attachés en une longue tresse qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos. Sans maquillage, sans bijou.

.-Bien Miss, laissez-moi étudier ceci tranquillement. A première vue, c'est une potion extrêmement instable et très dangereuse. Mais…  
Il se tu. Lisant et relisant la recette.  
.-Asseyez-vous Miss Granger, dit-il en désignant un chaise lui faisant face.

Hermione s'exécuta. Elle en profita pour observer son ex-professeur. Il n'avait pas changé, ou si peu. Les mêmes cheveux gras qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, le même nez proéminant et crochu. Et surtout les mêmes yeux, noirs, insondables, qui lui donnaient un air totalement mystérieux, charismatique. En revanche, quelques rides étaient apparues, au coin des yeux, de la bouche et sur le front. Dans l'ensemble, il portait bien la quarantaine, si ce n'était son air toujours sombre et cynique.

.-Je crois, miss, Hermione sursauta, que je vais vous aidez. Cette potion est un vrai challenge. Seulement, nous la ferons ici, dans mon laboratoire.  
.-Je pense être capable de l'effectuer toute seule, professeur ! J'ai les connaissances pour. Je voulais juste avoir votre avis.  
.-Je sais bien que vous avez votre maîtrise de potion, Granger, s'énerva Severus. Mais je suis sûr que vous ne pouvez l'exécuter toute seule. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, les ingrédients qui constituent cette potion sont instables, et il vaut mieux être deux pour la faire. Vous me demandez mon avis, je vous le donne.  
.-Bien, dit Hermione, crispée.

Il avait le don pour la mettre hors d'elle.

.-Et vous pensez que cela sera efficace, reprit-elle ?  
.-Peut-être, cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Mais attention, Miss granger, je ne le fais en aucun cas pour vous et encore moins pour Potter.  
.-Je le sais bien, vous le faites pour le défi que représente une potion de cette difficulté.  
.-Je vois que nous nous comprenons, Miss. Cela étant dit, nous commencerons demain, après mes cours. Vous travaillez en ce moment ?  
.-Non, répondit Hermione. J'ai pris une semaine de vacances. Mes recherches peuvent attendre. Harry, et surtout Draco, le peuvent de moins en moins.  
.-Bien. Allez donc voir Minerva, elle vous donnera une chambre. Je vous conseille de rester à Poudlard. Car une fois la potion commencée, il faudra la surveiller très régulièrement.  
.-Je le sais bien. Donc, à demain soir professeur.

Elle sortie de la pièce sans un regard pour l'homme derrière le bureau.  
Minerva lui avait indiqué un appartement dans la tour des invités. Il était grand, constitué d'un salon aux couleurs claires, d'une chambre et d'une salle de bain. Comme d'habitude, toutes les pièces étaient meublées avec soins et luxe. Le salon était constitué de deux parties, un coté avec une table où elle prendrait ses repas, et un autre où un grand sofa trônait devant une cheminée dans laquelle chauffait un bon feu, novembre étant bien avancé, il commençait à faire très froid. Elle jeta sa cape sur une chaise, se dirigea vers le meuble, derrière la table, qui ressemblait à un bar. Bingo ! Elle se servit une vodka, y ajouta deux glaçons et s'étala sur le sofa.

Son réveil affichait deux heures, elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle se leva, enfila un déshabillé en soie noir, c'était devenu sa couleur de prédilection. Elle ne dormait plus vraiment, seulement 4 ou 5 heures par nuit. Elle sortie de ses appartements et déambulait dans les couloirs. Parfois, marcher la calmait un peu, parfois. Là, ce n'était pas le cas. A cause de Rogue, elle avait du penser à Ron. Et comme à chaque fois, la douleur était vivace. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à lui pardonner et surtout à se pardonner. Elle l'avait aimé, fort, et elle l'avait tué ! Depuis, elle n'avait pas eu de relations, ou seulement pour un soir, chez l'autre. Plus personne n'avait plus jamais partagé son lit.

Elle avançait dans les couloirs sombres du château, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle se dirigeait au hasard, seulement éclairée, de temps en temps par les fenêtres. Elle finit par percuter une masse noire.

_.-Lumos_, souffla-t-elle.  
.-Miss Granger, dit une voix sinistre. Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu l'habitude de vous promener dans les couloirs la nuit.  
.-Laissez-moi tranquille, professeur.  
Sa voix était basse, lasse. Le dernier homme qu'elle avait envie de voir était en face d'elle.  
.-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, debout à cette heure avancée ?  
.-Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, cracha-t-elle, de plus en plus énervée.  
.-Ne me parler pas sur ce ton Miss !  
Elle leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette fois c'est lui qui baissa le regard.  
.-Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur, Severus.  
Elle avait prononcé son prénom lentement. Elle le provoquait. Il l'attrapa par les bras.  
.-Ne me cherchez pas, Granger. Vous pourriez le regretter.  
Lui aussi s'énervait.  
.- Vous allez me faire quoi ? Me donner une retenue ? Enlever des points à Gryffondor ? JE – NE – SUIS – PLUS – VOTRE – ELEVE !  
Le ton montait.  
.-Et je ne suis plus une gamine !  
.-Il est vrai, ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, que du haut de vos vingt ans vous êtes une adulte !  
Lui aussi la cherchait. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait mûri beaucoup trop vite.  
.-23 ans, cracha-t-elle.  
Il la dominait d'une tête et il la tenait toujours. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser le regard. Il était proche, très proche, trop proche. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur d'homme. Et lui sentait sa poitrine, à peine couverte contre son torse.  
.-Je ne suis plus une gamine, Severus, répéta-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Elle se dressa sur ses pointes et l'embrassa. Doucement dans un premier temps. Il répondait à ses lèvres et il devint pressant. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, furieusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La chaleur montait entre leur deux corps enlacés. Severus la prit dans ses bras, et leurs lèvres toujours collées, l'emmena dans ses appartements.

_.-Potestas_

La porte s'ouvrit, il la poussa de l'épaule, et la repoussa du pied, sans lâcher la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il traversa le salon et la reposa sur le sol. Elle sentit sous ses pieds le moelleux d'un épais tapis devant la cheminée de la chambre. Derrière eux, se dessinait dans la pénombre le grand lit du maître des potions. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser, frénétiques, essayant de dominer l'autre, sans jamais lâcher de terrain. Leurs habits volaient. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dénudés, allongés sur le tapis. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement. Quand dans une dernière extase, il se vida en elle, Hermione était loin, très loin. Ils restèrent allongés un moment, côte à côte, sans parler. La seule lumière de la pièce était diffusée par les flammes dévorant les bûches.  
Puis Severus sortit de sa léthargie, se leva et tendit sa main vers Hermione pour l'aider à se lever. Ils se couchèrent dans l'immense lit et Hermione trouva enfin le sommeil, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Voili voulou!  
J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.  
J'écrierais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, une suite, selon le nombre de personnes qui me le demande. 

Bisous à tous et à bientôt!


End file.
